somewhereoverthefartbowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cubonestar/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Cubonestar -- we're excited to have Bob Canoe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Vandalism Hi Cubonestar, While we allow personal wikis and humor wikis, we do not wish people to encourage vandalism on our wikis. Please consider changing the tone of your wiki, or we may end up deciding that it violates our terms of use and closing it. Thank you — Catherine (talk) 19:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Fine, It'll be changed into a humor wiki. Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 23:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I hate you I hate you. F*** you :Alfalfa. Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 23:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I am nuetral, trying to restore peace to smelly horseradish bob kayak! i changed the website name. Remember, i have no sides, on yours, and chris and kevin and jackson side. poop is a color :It's staying the way it is. Cubonestar rocks your socks! Said Bob. 23:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Beauracrat Am I a beaurcrat?I rock. I am awesome. 03:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Spelled it wrong, idiot. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 03:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) So what.I rock. I am awesome. 03:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Spell it right or I will get rid of your powers on the Hobo Guide. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 03:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) well am I?I rock. I am awesome. 03:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC)AM II rock. I am awesome. 03:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Are you WHAT?! Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 03:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Take in Cubonestar, take in ALFALFA. :Fine. And remember to sign. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 19:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I am here I am here. I rock. I am awesome. 21:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :The (50 yr old Man) is coming. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) So...let's get this show started! The (50 yr old) Man 21:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :First... Let's discuss the Hobo Guide. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok. I rock. I am awesome. 21:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What's to know? The (50 yr old) Man 21:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It needs some love. Any suggestions, Cooler and 50? Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) How about everyone takes a turn adding something? :I guess... It will go me, Cooler, 50. Rinse and repeat. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I was typing an idia but you Cubonestar edited, so I couldn't poast it. I rock. I am awesome. 21:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) so stop editing until I finish.I rock. I am awesome. 21:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) maybe we could leave a message on everyone's talk that seys "When you log on go to Cubonestar's talk to see where you go."I rock. I am awesome. 21:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No. We're not gonna force people over there. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I am not forcing.I rock. I am awesome. 21:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Um, yeah, that is. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I know this is crappy but tell someone go to the Hobo Guide and you will be a beauracrat. :No. Hard work will earn them the power. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) how much longer? I rock. I am awesome. 21:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :About 30 minutes. Let's move onto John McMillan Role Play Wiki and Hobo Nonsense Fanfics Wiki. They are our future partners. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) signing out.I rock. I am awesome. 21:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Moved to Friday. Cubonestar will destroy you all! Said Bob. Yell at me 21:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC)